Blown Away
by PinkSakuraFlowers
Summary: Sakura never asked for this life that she lived in, where everyone that was suppose to understand her...Hates her, Her heart is now darker than ever, she is a mixed breed, and is despised by both sides. Can anyone save her before she destroy's everything in her path After all, she is the one who can bring an apocalypse to end both the human & supernatural world. Rated M for Lemon
1. Chapter 1- Her Past

**Hi everyone this is my new story "Blown Away" I hope you like it**

**(Disclaimer- I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura in anyway)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1- Her past_**

_~ AHHHHH! ~_ she screamed out in pain, as she hit the wall behind her.

"Shut up, i'm not done with you yet...you filthy mix!"

_'Why-Why is he doing this to me...It's not my fault that i'm a mix.'_ she said to herself repeatedly as she tried to use her power, but couldn't.  
_~ AHHHHH! ~_ His hand went right through her chest, making her cough out blood.

"You never should have been born...You were a mistake!" He yelled coldly as he slowly, and painfully took his hand out of her chest.

She fell to her knees coughing out blood, he kneeled in front of her with a disgusted look on his face, he grabbed her chin and raised her head, so that their eyes would meet.

"You are nothing but an outcast, and don't ever think you can be one of us!" He said looking into her beautiful emerald eye's, she could smell the scent alcohol on his breath.

He slapped her so hard that she fell to her side, as he walked out the room, she glared at him with pure hatred.

"I-it w-wasn't m-my f-fault, F-f-father i-it w-was y-yours..."she whispered as she watched the door slam behind him, she slowly got up and walked towards her full length mirror, she took off all her clothes as she revealed her wounds she had scars all over her body.

She stood there as she revealed her true form, she now had wings and a tail, her wings were a dark blue-almost black color and looked as those of a bat's, Her tail was the same color and had a shape of an arrow at the end.

Her hair was up to her waist with bangs covering her forehead which had a birthmark shaped as a star, and her iris's turned a bright red and her pupil's turned to slits, her toes, all the way up to her knees where covered in beautiful, dark blue scales as-well-as her fingers up to her elbows, she also had two black, small horns on the top of her head they looked like miniature versions of the wings on her back.

all her wounds were completely healed, showing nothing but her perfect figure, her breasts were the size of a large C-cup, her butt was nice and plump, she had absolutely no pubic hair what-so-ever, she was perfect in every way, but not to the supernaturals.

They saw her as nothing but a filthy mix, her mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto was a succubus, a demon of seduction who feeds off of nothing but sex, and her father... Fujitaka Kinomoto was a dragon,who hated the very thought of Sakura, he never wanted a mix to be his child.

Nadeshiko had seduced him and had sex with him without even using her power's, but she also didn't use her powers to keep her from having a child.

Succubus have the ability to control whether they have children or not by will, but if they willing want a child then they will get pregnant with whom they wish it.

She fell in love with Fujitaka and he with her, but he never would have thought that she would have a child without telling him first, he never talked to her again after, he found out.

A couple hours after she gave birth to Sakura she died, Anonymously someone had taken sakura and brought her to Tomodea Japan and placed her at his door steps with a letter about everything that happened, and her name.

Ever since then her life had been a living hell,she was beaten each and everyday, he was getting more and more drunk, becoming more abusive.

* * *

She went to school with humans along with a few supernaturals, they had to keep their identities hidden from the human population for it would only cause chaos, she made a couple of friends mostly humans, since mostly all the supernaturals there would just ignore her and push her away.

But...Their was a couple of Supernaturals that did befriend her, they were all dragons, one was her best friend since kindergarten Tomoyo Daidouji, another was Tomoyo's secret lover since 6th grade Eriol Hiiragizawa, and Syaoran Li, they've known each other since 4th grade, sure...I mean they didn't really like each other at first, Syaoran called her a 'stupid mix' the first time they met, and Sakura hated him for it, but the more time they spent together the more they started to fall...In love...

Sakura never told anyone, not even Tomoyo, how she was treated at that house.

On the day she turned 13 she had to move, she was devastated, she couldn't even bear to say goodbye, in the dead of night she left a note on Tomoyo's door, all that read was:

_Dear Tomoyo, _

_My best friend, I will never forget you, and you better tell Eriol how you feel!,Lol anyway i love you and please stay safe, I know you'll hate me for not saying goodbye in person but i just couldn't bear it, btw i'm going to tell Syaoran how i feel, wish me Luck._

_Love, your One and Only Friend_

_-Sakura_

That night she flew towards Syaoran's house  
when she knocked on the door, the door opened to reveal a girl with black hair, and ruby eye's the same color as Syaoran's

"and who might you be?" She said rudely, she smelled human but i didn't say anything about it.

"My name is Sakura... And who are you?" I said a lot kinder than her, but their was still a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Me...I'm Mei-Ling Li, Syaoran's bride to be." She said a with a huge grin on her face.  
What she said had hurt,really hurt.

_'Syaoran's engaged!?'_ I thought, devastated there were tears in my eye's treating to fall but i held it in.

"Mei-Ling who's at the door?" Syaoran said as he walked towards the door.

I took a step back as i heard his voice.

"Oh just that dirty Half breed you've been talking about," Mei-Ling replied the grin still on her face

_'So he still thinks about me that way.'_ i thought sadly, as our eye's met i turned the other way

"Sakura-"

"I-i just came to say goodbye" I said cutting him off as i revealed my wings, which didn't seem to surprise the human one bit, and flew off.

"Sakura,wait!" he yelled after me, but was stopped by Mei-Ling, who seemed to really enjoy what was going on.

"Don't, it's not worth it, just stay here with me."she said, as she held his hand.

"No, Mei-Ling, i have to go after her!"

"Your my fiance, what ever feelings you had for her, let. it. go." she said sternly with a serious look on her face.

_'I won't let anyone take you away from me!'_ she thought as she took one last glance in the direction Sakura flew off, before closing the door behind her.

* * *

_~ Sniff ~_

_~ Sniff ~_

She cried the whole ride, they were moving to Oklahoma where she could train harder and learn to control her powers without any distractions.

She learned to forget Syaoran and everyone that she left behind, she didn't tell anyone where she was going and left her phone and everything else, including her old self behind.

she got even more beatings from her father for the smallest things, she knew how to use and control her almost limitless power, but she cant use it against her father in rage, which was a spell that he had gotten a witch to put on her, just in case she would try to kill him later on.

* * *

_~ beep ~_

_~ beep ~_

"Everyone, please get into a basement or cellar there is a Twister coming and fast, please everyone in Oklahoma take shelter if you want to survive!" The weather man said almost panicked as the channel got cut off.

_'Tonight is the night you die, I've found a loop hole around your stupid little spell!'_

she thought as she took one final look at herself in the mirror putting on new clothes, While changing back to her human form, her figure nor did her hair, or birthmark change, only did her eyes, scales, horns, tail and wings.

Her hand started to glow a dark red, as she took a bottle of whisky and put her hand over the top as a liquid almost like blood, pour from the palm of her hand, the shade turned transparent as it hit the whisky.

she smiled as she quietly but quickly appeared downstairs with the bottle in her hand.

her father looked up to see the bottle in her hand.

"You how dear you steal my drink!" He said giving her a hard slap but Sakura remained unfazed as she watched him take the bottle and take a huge mouthful of the, somewhat poisonous, contents.

"W-what-" he mumbled as he passed out, she carried him and layed him down on the couch, as she walked out the door and down into the cellar locking herself inside.

She sat in the corner of the cellar as she heard the wind breaking down every part of that 'house of hell' as she called it.

She smiled sadistically as she sang a song that she had written just for this day.

**("Blown Away" By, Carrie Underwood)**

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies_  
_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_  
_Her daddy was a mean old mister_  
_Mama was an succubi in the ground_  
_The weather man called for a twister_  
_She prayed blow it down._

_**(She whispered as a tear fell from her eye.)**_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_  
_To wash the sins out of that house_  
_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_  
_To rip the nails out of the past._

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_  
_Blown away._

_She heard those sirens screaming out_  
_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_  
_She locked herself in the cellar_  
_Listened to the screaming of the wind_  
_Some people call it taking shelter_  
_She called it sweet revenge._

_**(She licked her lips sadistically )**_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_  
_Blown away_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_  
_To wash the sins out of that house_  
_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_  
_To rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)_  
_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away._

**(She smiles as she falls into a deep slumber)**

"I'm finally free!" She whisper finally able to sleep peacefully for the first time in her life**.**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this story I just loved writing this chapter for all of you and i hope you like it too, also don't forget to R&R thanks and i hope you all like the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2- Bonding's

**Hey everyone back with a new Chapter hope you like it :D**

******(Disclaimer- I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura in anyway _:'(_ )**

* * *

**_Chapter 2- _****_Bonding's_**

Sakura slowly opened her eye's as she got up and unlocked the door to the cellar, as she opened the door she saw the pile of rubble where her house use to be, she slowly walked towards the rubble moving large pieces of wood aside with her incredible strength, it took a couple of minutes before she found her father's lifeless body, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled the body out of the rubble, grabbing an enchanted dagger out of her back pocket she impaled him straight in the heart.

that dagger was the only thing that could truly kill a dragon and can only be used once, it was very rare, she searched for years until she finally found it.

her face remained emotionless as she watched the body dissolve into ashes, using her power to destroy the remain's, she sensed a strange aura.

_'What is that?'_ she thought as her eyes started to turn into red slits, her eye's are like ex-ray vision, they can see through almost anything and can spot any kind of magical aura.

She spotted a secret room beneath the ground as she walked closer, the ground opened up beneath her.

"What the-" She quickly grew her wings stopping her from hitting the cold hard floor.

she looked around the small room, there wasn't much in there except for a table in the center of the room with a huge book in the middle, she placed her feet on the ground, her wings still on her back as she walked towards the book, as she picked up the book she examined it, the book was big and brown, it looked around a hundred years old, the center of the book had a star that looked exactly like her birthmark.

"The only one who can open this book is the key of destruction, they have been through hell since they were born but hid it from others, they contain a hidden power that is destined to destroy both the Supernaturals and the Mortals they are outcasts, evil is what was born within them from the start. The one who is born with the mark of this book...Will kill all those who used to be dear to them without a second thought, and with out the slightest hint of emotion."

"What...but...how-how can i be the one destined to destroy both worlds?" she said to herself in complete and utter shock as she, reluctantly continued to read the rest of the page.

"As the chosen one's become linked to that person, the world's fate will lie in their hands, the key to destruction can stop the End of all things with the help of the one's who they have been connected with, they need the 10 keys to unlock the power of light and stop the darkness that will soon cause destruction over all beings."

"W-what...B-but..." she backed up against the wall, slowly sliding down as she brought her knees closer to her with both her hands placed on her head.

"Well isn't this just great!" she said sarcastically as she took the book into her arms flying away from the pile of rubble forever...She searched for the one person who could give her answers, and with just her luck they lived in Tomoeda Japan, the one place she never wanted to return to.

* * *

**_(Meanwhile)_**

Tomoyo had just finished taking a bath when the back of her right hand started to glow.

"What the..." Tomoyo winced as her hand started to bleed,when the glowing stopped the same star as Sakura's birthmark appeared on her hand.

"This is the same mark as Sakura's..." She said to herself as she quickly got dressed and dialed a number on her cell phone.

Syaoran had just finished his morning training, he was walking towards the kitchen to get a bottle of water when he started to feel pain in his upper left arm, the same mark had appeared on his arm as he also recognized what the symbol was, and dialed a number on his phone as well.

_~ Ring ~_

_~ Ring ~_

Eriol was currently reading a book when he heard his phone go off.

"Hello Tomoyo, what may i do for you this fine morning?" Eriol said in his charming british accent, he always loved talking to Tomoyo, he could never seem to get her out of his mind.

"Eriol a mark just appeared on the back of my hand, and it looks alot like Sakura's Birthmark." She said a little panicked.

"Do you know what it could mean?" She asked, she knew she could count on Eriol, it's one of the many things she loves about him.

Eriol was born in a noble family, as well as Tomoyo, but his family has a lot of history about almost all the supernaturals in the world, and has many books and scrolls that have been made centuries and centuries before their time, Tomoyo was hoping that he might have some information on the sudden mark that appeared on her hand.

Just then he got a call from Syaoran.

"Hold on Tomoyo, Syaoran's calling me, and i have a feeling it will be for the same reason you did."

"Well hello Syaoran, my this is a surprise you never call me anymore, your dear cousin-"

"Yeah, Yeah what ever" Syaoran said rolling his eye's cutting Eriol off.

"I need your help."

"Is it about a mark that suddenly appeared on you, that looks excatly like Sakura's birthmark?"

"Yeah...How did you know."

"Because the same thing happened to Tomoyo." Eriol said as calm as ever.

"Meet me here and i'll see if i can find anything on the mark."

"Alright." with that they ended their call.

"Tomoyo, Can you come over so i can look at the marks that appeared on you and Syaoron?"

"Um..Yeah" She said trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice, she was hoping they could look into it alone.

To bad for Tomoyo, Eriol had caught the hint of disappointment in her voice, but decided to tease her about it later.  
as soon as they ended the call, the same exact mark started to appear on Eriol's left collar bone, but he didn't show any sign's of pain.

* * *

_**(An hour Later)**_

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran sat in front of a table full of books that were related to different kinds of supernatural curse marks and symbols.

"You can't expect us to look through all these books, It'll take day's" Syaoran complained while looking at the huge piles of books stacked on the table.

"Well then, we better get started." Eriol said smiling as he heard Syaoran sigh.

Eriol was about to pick up a book when he heard a knock coming from his front door.

"I wonder who that could be?" said Tomoyo.

"Excuse me for a second." Eriol said as he walked towards the door, his mark started to glow as he got closer, slowly opening the door his eye's slightly widened seeing the person in front of him.

"I need your help." the voice said, as the figure held up a large book.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like the story so far and please R&R, it always makes my day when people like my stories, and if your wondering their all around their late 15's or early 16's, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran are in there late 15's and Eriol just turned 16.**

**Love you all,**

**-PinkSakuraFlowers**


	3. Chapter 3- Together Again

**Hey guys! sorry I've been gone for so long but now i'm back and more active then ever!**

**But before you read this chapter i suggest you go back and reread the previous one as i have made a few changes to it so that you guys won't really get confused and so that i makes a little more sense. :)**

**Oh! before i forget i just wanted to tell you guys that the whole Twister thing was because i wanted to put in that song cause i love it so much, and the whole dagger thing was just extra to make the story longer...ahh...hahahahahaha...ughh...**

**anyway on with the story hope you all like it. :)**

_**(Disclaimer: NO ALREADY! I KNOW MY STORIES ARE AWESOME BUT COME ON! I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!)**_

***sits in a corner and cries her eyes out* :'(**

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Together Again**_

"I need your help." said a serious looking Sakura Kinomoto as she held up a large book that could possibly be the start of her, 'curse' as she called it.

"S-Sakura?!" Eriol said, shocked.

When Tomoyo and Syoaran heard Sakura's name they couldn't believe their ears, it had been about three years since they last saw her.

Eriol, quickly regaining his composer, had invited Sakura inside.

Sakura was hesitant at first, but there was no turning back now, she had to find out the meaning behind this book no matter what.

As soon as she stepped into the room she came face to face with a teary eyed Tomoyo.

"Sakura...Is that...Really you?!"Tomoyo said not believing the sight in front of her, she was so happy to see her best friend, but she was also angry at Sakura for not keeping in touch with her for all those years.

"Yes Tomoyo, it's me..."

~SLAP~

Sakura's eyes widened as she unconsciously touched her cheek.

"Why Sakura...Why..."Tomoyo mumbled, crying even more than before.

"You left with out saying a single word to us, you didn't even send a single letter to say that you were alright or where you were."

"Tomoyo...I-"

"No Sakura! do you know how worried i was about you!" Tomoyo yelled, this was the first time Sakura or anyone had seen Tomoyo breakdown like this.

Sakura looked straight into Tomoyo's eyes."I'm sorry Tomoyo, but i had my reasons."Sakura said, hurt and sadness evident in her every word.

Tomoyo was never one to hold a grudge, she soon calmed down, as the tension seemed to die down, it just seemed to start right back up again as soon as Sakura had realized that her long-time crush Syoaran Li was in the room as well.

She hadn't notice that he was staring at her the whole time that she was there, but that did seem to explain why she had such an uneasy feeling all of a sudden.

As she laid her eyes upon Syoaran she had found her self holding back a slight blush, him as well.

Syoaran had certainly become even more handsome since the last time she saw him, he had grown taller over the last few years and a whole lot muscular, his messy brown hair making him even more good lookin'

As for Sakura, Syoaran had to hold in a bit of drool at the sight of her stunning body she had curves in all the right places, and could easily have any man kneel at her feet, of course since she was half succubus her looks would attract almost any man.

Sakura soon snapped back into reality and made sure her face remained emotion-less.

"It's been a long time Li" She said almost coldly, Syaoran got a little irritated at that point.

_'She's calling me Li again, did what happen that night really upset her that much.'_ Syaoran thought as his eyebrows slightly scrunched together.

"Yes, its good to see you again...Kinomoto" Syaoran said with the same tone

Sakura twitched a little at that, not really because of what he said, though that did shock her a little as well, but it was that he had called her Kinomoto. She hated that last name since it reminded her so much of her pathetic 'so called father', and she didn't know how much her heart seemed to brake when she heard him call her by her last name, though she technically started it, it was for the best, after all... he was to be married to a human no less.

Eriol had caught their strange behavior but didn't say anything about it.

On the other hand Tomoyo knew exactly what was going on, when she received Sakura's letter that night the next morning she ran straight for Syaoran's house.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

~Knock~

~Knock~

Tomoyo knocked on the door, she waited as it slowly opened revealing a young Syaoran full of sweat from the vigorous training he had with Wei.

as soon as she saw him her eyes started to twinkle."So... How did Sakura's love confession go?!" she said wanting all the juicy details but sadly knew she couldn't get them from Sakura since on her way there she had first gone to Sakura's house hoping to catch her before she left but to her dismay Sakura was already gone.

"Confession, what are you talking about?" Syaoran said, finally thinking that Tomoyo had lost it.

"Don't play dumb with me Li, I know Sakura told you she liked you, now spill!" Tomoyo said completely oblivious to the fact of what had really happened that night.

At that moment Syaoran looked completely devastated.

_'So that's the reason she came over last night.'_ Syaoran thought grimly,

_'Damn it, why am i so stupid!'_ he scolded himself as he lost his only chance to tell his crush how he felt.

Tomoyo soon stopped her ranting as she saw the look on his face.

"She...Didn't tell you...Did she."Tomoyo said as she watched the devastated boy slowly shake his head.

Looking at the expression on his face she knew that something was wrong.

"What happened Syaroan?" Tomoyo asked concerned, as Syaoran told her what happened.

"I have to go talk to her!" Syaoran said about to take off, but Tomoyo stopped him.

"Li... She already left."

Syaoran's eyes widened

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT!"Syaoran yelled, Tomoyo just look down.

"She sent me a letter that told me she was leaving last night... and that she wanted to tell you how she felt before she left."

Syaoran just stood there devastated

_'She's... gone...'_

* * *

_**(End of flash back)**_

Eriol let out a cough to release some of the tension in the air, which felt a little suffocating at this point.

"Sakura you came here for help am i right, what is it that i can help you with?"

Sakura turned to face Eriol the book still in her hands as she raised it up a little bit.

"It's this book i found it before i... left."

"My... father, hid it from me..." she paused, remembering the terrible things he did to her, Syoaran noticed her slight change in her expression when she mentioned her father but decided to keep it to himself.

"It looks to have been created a few centuries ago" Syaoran said, Tomoyo nodded her head slightly.

"yeah..." Tomoyo said.

" It also seems to have to have this powerful aura around it." she said as she felt the magical aura that came from the book.

"May i take a look at it?" Eriol asked, Sakura nodded and handed him the book.

Eriol first examined the book before trying to open it, but the strange thing was that it didn't open, and it had no lock on the side either.

"Sakura may i ask how did you open this book."Eriol asked

"I just said the name on the cover and it opened."Sakura replied

Eriol then started to read the title on the cover but nothing seemed to happen.

"Hmm...well that's weird, it still won't open"

"Here why don't you try, Sakura" Eriol said handing her back the book.

When Sakura finished reading the title of the book her mark started to glow just like before, but not only that, but Syoaran, Tomoyo, and Eriol's did as well.

"What the?" the three said in unison

Sakura slowly opened the book revealing the contents inside.

When she looked up she noticed that they all had the same marks as well.

"What, how did you get those marks?"She said just as the glowing stopped.

"We don't know, it just appeared a few hours ago, that's the reason why we're here in the first place." Tomoyo replied holding up her right hand while using her other to point at Syaoran.

_'The book did say something about the chosen ones becoming linked.'_ Sakura thought remembering what she had read the first time she opened the book

"What do you mean chosen one's?" Syaoran asked, which shocking her.

"I...didn't say anything" Sakura said her eyebrows scrunching together.

_'Please don't tell me they can read my mind'_ She desperately thought to herself.

_'I think we can.'_ Eriol thought to Sakura, as Tomoyo and Syaoran both nodded.

Sakura started to pale, freaking out on the inside, trying not to think, and keeing her composure at the same time.

When Sakura looked back at the book there was this weird symbol (A/N: just picture the symbol in cardcaptor sakura, the one when Sakura had to get out her wand to capture Clow cards.)

"What's this?" she said as writtings started to appear underneath it.

"The chosen one's unite in one place as the danger soon approaches."she read out loud as she thought _'danger... what danger exactly is it talking about...does it mean me?'_ She thought forgetting that their minds where linked, but none them said anything.

she continued to read as new writings seemed to appear on the book "The four will travel to dimensions and timelines through the mystical portal in order to fight off the evil that will soon consume both worlds into eternal darkness. They will meet many different people along the way, both friends and foes who will help fight or destroy the two worlds.

as she finished reading they all seemed to have confused looks on their face, just then a black vortex suddenly appeared right in front of them.

"W-what's that?" Tomoyo asked as she could feel strange magical energy coming from the vortex, it was something she never felt before.

"Could that be what the book was talking about, the portal that sends the chosen one's to different dimensions?" Eriol said not talking to any one in particular.

"But how do we know that this book is real and that we're really the chosen ones?" Syaoran asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"We don't, but we don't really have much of a chose, now do we?" Sakura said and without hesitation jumped in to the dark vortex.

"SAKURA!" they all yelled as they watched her jump into the vortex, they looked at each other a second then Syaoran sighed.

"I guess we really don't have a chose" he said jumping in as well, Eriol and Tomoyo shrugged as they followed the two.

Unknown to the four there was a figure that was watching them the whole time, as they came out of the shadows they jumped in as the portal slowly closed behind them.

* * *

**"OH NO! who could that person be and why were they spying on Sakura and the others?" find out next chapter :)**

**Hope you guys liked it and hopefully it'll get even more exciting for you all.**

**-PinkSakuraFlowers**


End file.
